ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
General's Past
=History= Water, known within the "Septerra League" as "The General". How has he received this title? Nobody knows how or why except him, Fire, and Lightning. Now, the truth has been revealed about his title. The history on why he is dubbed the name "The General"... "Sieg Wahrheit, along with two of his friends (Victor Delacroix and Siela) once sealed off a great demon named Azrail. Fighting with all of his might even right before he was sealed away, Azrail struggled and left a dark shroud behind. It misted over towards Sieg, but Delacroix intercepted it and became cursed with Azrail's darkness. Unable to control his will, Delacroix attempted to kill Seig and remove the seal which held the demon, but Siela shielded Sieg with her life. Delacroix came to and saw Siela, the love of his life, dead before his eyes and Sieg next to her. In her last breathe, Siela told Sieg to protect Delacroix. For so long, Delacroix believed that his fiancee was murdered by his best friend. He roamed around the world, searching for the three sacred glyphs of Yzarc to free Azrail and to purify the three worlds (heaven from above, human from middle, and underworld from below). Sieg attempted to stop him with the help of demons called "Legionnaires". With them, he fought Delacroix in an attempt to prevent him from freeing what was sealed. In the end, Delacroix gathered the three sacred glyphs and attempted to free Azrail, but it came at a cost, a human sacrifice. It was in his mind to kill his friend to avenge the one he loved, but he broke free of the dark power that held him. Unable to comply with what he had done to his love, he sacrificed himself to be reunited with her, and left Azrail for his friend. Sieg, with the strength of the Legionnaires, defeated Azrail and sealed it away once again." Several years after Azrail's second sealing, Sieg's powers to summon his Legionnaires were going against him. He could not hold their abilities anymore. One small boy, a descendant of the Water faction of the "Septerra League", approached him to help, not knowing of the consequences. Sieg quickly told him of his situation and transferred his powers and Legionnaires towards the young boy. The boy fainted at the overwhelming power and Sieg fell over and turned to dust. For years, the boy has been learning how to control them as well as learn how to use them in the correct manner. He carried on the will of Sieg and became the next Septerra Guardian of Water in doing so. =Structure= Secrets of the General is the cover card of this deck. Monsters *(GPT-EN001) - Septerra Hero - Water - 3 *(GPT-EN002) - Septerra Guardian - Water - 3 *(GPT-EN003) - Septerra Hero - Lightning - 2 *(GPT-EN004) - Septerra Hero - Fire - 2 *(GPT-EN005) - Septerra Hero - Wind - 2 *(GPT-EN006) - Septerra Hero - Earth - 2 *(GPT-EN007) - Septerra Hero - Space - 2 *(GPT-EN008) - Septerra Hero - Metal - 2 *(GPT-EN009) - Magician of Faith - 1 *(GPT-EN010) - Mask of Darkness - 1 Fusions *(GPT-EN011) - Guilt, the Sword Legionnaire - 1 *(GPT-EN012) - Malice, the Arrow Legionnaire - 1 *(GPT-EN013) - Blasphemy, the Bomb Legionnaire - 1 *(GPT-EN014) - Arrogance, the Shield Legionnaire - 1 *(GPT-EN015) - Flawed, the Claw Legionnaire - 1 *(GPT-EN016) - Hatred, the Power Legionnaire - 1 Spells *(GPT-EN017) - Remnant Blade - 1 *(GPT-EN018) - Ellips - 1 *(GPT-EN019) - Dual Delci - 1 *(GPT-EN020) - Death Scythe - 3 *(GPT-EN021) - Buster Gauntlets - 1 *(GPT-EN022) - Silent Wisdom - 1 *(GPT-EN023) - Overstrike - 1 *(GPT-EN024) - Septerra Arsenal - 2 *(GPT-EN025) - Curse's Dream - 1 *(GPT-EN026) - Dreamer's Curse - 1 *(GPT-EN027) - Secrets of the General - 1 *(GPT-EN028) - Mist Body - 2 *(GPT-EN029) - Pot of Avarice - 1 *(GPT-EN030) - Premature Burial - 1 *(GPT-EN031) - Reinforcements of the Army - 1 *(GPT-EN032) - The Warrior Returning Alive - 2 Traps *(GPT-EN033) - Septerra Shield - 2 *(GPT-EN034) - Septerra Signal - 3 *(GPT-EN035) - Call of the Haunted - 1 *(GPT-EN036) - Dust Tornado - 1 *(GPT-EN037) - Two-Pronged Attack - 2 =License= *The second paragraph (the one starting with "Sieg Wahrheit") is copyrighted by Capcom in a game called "Chaos Legion". The paragraph after it is completely fan-fiction that I made for Water's history. Category:Structure Deck